


Take

by Middle_Earth_Mama



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Gold Sick Thorin, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 11:29:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16575599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Middle_Earth_Mama/pseuds/Middle_Earth_Mama
Summary: He knew he didn't deserve the love he was given. He knew. And he was selfish enough to take it any way.





	Take

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea where this came from. It just.... spilled out. I think I’m going to add to this eventually, do a gold sick fic. No idea how to tag this, or where to even go. But here it is.

Thorin looked at the hobbit on his knees before him. He knew he was not worthy.  
But he was selfish. 

He would take until Bilbo refused to give any more. He would keep accepting every ounce Bilbo was willing to give to him, every kiss, every touch, every pleasure, because he was selfish. And he would take whatever he could get.

Bilbo's mouth around his cock, hot and throbbing with want, was nothing he deserved.  
But oh, he would take it. He would take the tongue that gently caressed his length, flicking at an already leaking slit. He would take a hot mouth, bringing him in as far as he could fit, hitting the back of a pliant velvety throat. 

He would take the naked body before him, pure, and soft, and unmarred by blade or hard labor, laying open to him. He would take soft curves of porcelain flesh, bare only for his eyes. He would take Bilbo's tight heat, pulsing, hot, and desperate, the moaning of his name on soft full lips. He would take the kisses, given out like water, generous and laced with an eager tongue. 

He would take the soft, silky bronze curls on Bilbo's head sifting through his clumsy calloused fingers. The hungry look in Bilbo's eyes as he ravaged the hobbit in a way that would have made Bilbo sick when first he met him. He would revel in the wanton creature he had turned the proper gentle-hobbit into. The hobbit who begged and gasped and pleaded for him to take him. He would take him, happily.

He would take it. He would take all of it. Even though he was not worthy. Even though he was not entirely sane. He was not one to complain, and he was always grateful for what he could get. The hobbit made the fever break. Made the flame burn lower, the dragon's voice softer in his mind. The rush of fire in his heart dampen. He made the overwhelming boiling gold in his blood drop to a soft simmer. 

So this, he would take. And feel guilty later.


End file.
